playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GameNerd/Wish List for PSASBR Desmond Miles
Desmond Miles 'is argubaly, the main protagonist of the Assassin's Creed series and is playable in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. His rival is Corvo Attano. Biography 'I Am the Master Assassin Desmond was raised at a secret Assassin's camp, a farm, with his mother and father. His father taught him the way of the Assassin, but Desmond didnt want to be an Assassin and instead wished to see the world. However he is the ancestor of three of the best assassin's of all time; Altair, Ezio and Connor. One day, Desmond sneaks away and travels to the city. He was in hiding, since Templars would get him the second they found him. One day, he was caught by templars and they forced him to use the Animus, an object that lets you see your ancestor's memories. They used Desmond to look through Altair's memories. Desmond escaped and joined the assassin's again. However, what he believed to be just a war, turned out to be something so much more. 'The Legacy of Desmond Miles' *''Assassin's Creed'' *''Assassin's Creed 2'' *''Assassin's Creed:Brotherhood'' *''Assassin's Creed: Revelations'' *''Assassin's Creed 3'' Arcade Opening Desmond gets up from the Animus in the Grand Temple. Shaun tells him that he discovered something. They look it over and find a group more powerful then the Assassin's and Templars. William points out they might have a key for the temple. With Rebecca's portable animus, he heads out to get the key. Rival Name: Corvo Attano Reason: Desmond bumps into Corvo while looking around. Desmond believes him to be a templar, who is looking to stop Desmond. Desmond demands to know who he is, but Corvo doesnt answer. Crovo draws out his sword, and Desmond takes out his hidden blade, saying Corvo made a big mistake. Connection: Both Desmond and Corvo are considored to be Master Assassins. Both are also trying to save the world by some sort (Desmond trying to save the world from the Solar Flare, and Corvo trying to get rid of the plague.) Both games also envolve the player to perfom assassinations in either a stealthy or direct matter. Ending Desmond returns back to the Grand Temple. He tells the group everything, but says he hasnt found a key. However, Desmond says he feels different and more powerful. William then reminds him Desmnd has a job to do, and Desmond agrees. He goes back to the Animus and look into Connor's memories. Gameplay Desmond is a mixture of Altair, Ezio and Connor. He has fast, swift fighting skills. *'Connor's Hatchet - ' - Desmond swings Connor's hatchet *'Hidden Blade - '' or + -'''Desmond uses his hidden blade *'Hatchet + Blade combo - ' + - 'Desmond slashes with his blade, then swings a powerful hit of his hatchet *'Leap - ' + - Desmond perfoms a short leap, then smacks to the ground with his his hatchet *'Air Hatchet - ' (Air)- Desmond swings in the air with his hatchet *'Throwing Knife - ' or + (Air)- Desmond throws a knife at nearest enemy *'''Throat Blade - ''' + (air) - Desmond flips toward nearest player, stabs them, and throws them to ground *'Leap of Fath-' + (Air)- Desmond does a leap of faith to the ground, and can stab enemy with blade *'''Gun- ''' - Desmond fires one shot of his high power pistol *'''Rifle -''' or + - Desmond fires a shot of a long ranged rifle *'''Hidden Gun-''' + - Desmond fires Altair's hidden gun *'''Bow and Arrow-''' + (Holdable)-Desmond fires arrows from Conner's bow *'''Air Gun - ''' (Air)- Desmond fires shot of gun *'''Zipline- or + (Air)- Desmond across on a zip line *'Rope - '' + '(air)- Desmond fires a arrow to the roof, and the arrow has a line attached to Desmond, allowing Desmond to swing across map *'Arrow to Ground - '' + '(Holdable)- Desmond fires arrows ' ' *'Sowrd Combo - '' - '''Desmond uses Ezio's sword *'Poison Dart-'' or + - Desmond throws a poison dart at someone *'Hanging - ''' + - Desmond hangs someone with a rope dart *'Hunter Trap-' + - Desmond places a snare on the ground *'''Air Combo-''' (Air)-Desmond does a Sword Combo in the air *'Air Dart- ' or + (Air)-Desmond fires a poison dart *'''Assassin-''' + (Air)- Desmond hangs someone and pulls them to roof *'Sword Ground-' + (air)-Desmond throws his sword at the crowd '''The Assassin - ''' or - Desmond stabs with blade, and throws left or right '''Dart Assassin - ''' -''' Desmond attaches dart to someone, then throws them upward Smack Assassin-''' -''' Desmond sticks blade in neck, spins around neck, then throws to ground *'Pick Up-''-' *'Block-'' ' *'Evade-' + or Special Moves *'Air Assassination-' Desmond leaps in air, then speeds down and does and air assaination *'Animus Transfer- '''Desmond briefly turns into Ezio and gets one hit kills *'The Apple- Desmond uses the apple of Eden to stop time, then kill everybody. Introductions and Endings *Introductiont **Desmond draws out his hidden blade **Desmond leaps of faith into hay. Then he leaps out. **Desond spins his hatchet "You messed with the wrong guy" *Winning Screen **Desmond spins his hatchet around, smiling **Desmond grins at the screen **Desmond gets in his fighting stance, ready for more *Loosing Screens **Desmond shrugs **Desmond puts his head in his hand, ashamed of what his father would say **Desmond throws the hatchet to the ground Costumes '''Assassin Outfit Default appearance from Assassin's Creed 3. (Alternate color is outfir from Revelations) Ezio Ezio skin from his appearance in Revelations (Since there is only three costumes a dude, alternate color scheme is Altair) Connor Connor's Assassin's outfit Stages Plague Main Theme: Dishonored Secondary Theme: Assassin's Creed The Stage is set in the Dishonored map. The city is broken and on fire. Mid way through the sky will crack and Juno will come out. She welt pelt things at the players Theme PSASBR theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLgQ3em2JYY- Revelations Theme (My favorite) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGhOqq1H7rY- Connor theme Category:Blog posts